The Rise of VenomMyotismon
by Veegato and dakari 4ever
Summary: As a new digi-egg forms in the sky to only show that there is a new digimon VenomMyotismon comes back only Stronger and angyer
1. Chapter 1 The DIgiegg in the sky

The rise of VennomMyiostismon

Chapter 1

Speech in normal text

**Thought in this text**

TK How are ya? Said Kari

Fine and you? Said TK

Good… but you should look at the sky. Said Kari

Ok…is that… Said the now Shocked TK

Yes it is a digi-egg. Said Kari

It's huge! (Imagine the one in digimon the movie) Said TK

Meat us at the park everyone else is there. Said Kari

**If that's anything like Amargedonmon or parretmon we're in real danger. Thought TK**

What too ya so long? Said Davis who is now dating Kari

Sorry had to find Patamon. He said

Davis what do you think is in there? Said Veemon

I don't know, I just hope it isn't Amargedonmon. He said

Agumon digivolve to wargreymon and check it out. Said Tai

All the digidestoned where there including Mimi and Michael.

Ok. Said Agumon

Agumon warp digivolve to War greymon.

**I hope it isn't Amargedonmon! **They all thought

**End chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 The return of an old digidesto

Chapter 2 The appearance of Rizamon

Wargreymon rose into the air only to be knocked down by the Digi-eggs Invisible Force field

Wargreymon are you ok?! Said Tai

I'm fine but we may not be. Replied Wargreymon

Suddenly the egg cracked!

**Here it comes!** Said everyone to them selfs

Out came a small but mysterious figure that looked a lot like Veemon but darker, and a strait tail.

Who is that? Said everyone

Digimon analyzer

Name Rizamon

Type: Vaccine

That's Rizamon a fabled rookie with the powers of a Mega Watch out for his Dark slash attack it will take the happiness out of anyone's day!

Rizamon, he doesn't look thought to me! Idiotically said Davis

Ken ya ready?

Yea! Said Ken

Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon

Wormmon Digivolve to Stingmon

DNA Digivolve to Paildramon

Paildramon mega level digivolve to Imperialdramon dragon mode

Imperialdramon mode change to fighter mode!

Alright! Go get'em! Said Davis not thinking at all

Davis NO! Said Kari

Maybe he's a good digimon!

And maybe he's not! Said Davis

STOP FIGHTING! Screamed Yolei

Yea. Said Sora

Fine then lets wait. Said Davis

Then a giant flash of light came out of the digimon and spiraled down to a nearby kid named Kio. It was a digivice!

Thanks for reading chapter 3 coming soon (Thursday or later today)


	3. Chapter 3 The New OLd Digidestoned

Chapter 3 the New old digidestoned

Speech in normal text

**Thought in special text**

________________________________________________________________________

What, who is that?! Said Tai and Davis. Kio looked over at Rizamon and screamed as loud as he could: RIZAMON YOUR ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone was surprised that he knew his name, and more importantly him. But only Kari noticed that his digivice wasn't a D-3 but that it was on of the original digivices

So Davis and TK decided to ask the kid how he knew about digimon etc.

(And just so you know the couples are Davis and Kari, ken and Yolei, Cody is a lonely guy, Tai and Sora and Matt and Mimi. Also Matt and the original digidestoned where only 17 and Joe is 18 and Davis and them are 1 year older) When they came back they told them that he was one of the original digidestoned.

So that's who Genni was talking about a few years ago. Said Tai

He also said that Rizamon was destroyed in the battle with Apoclypemon.. Said Davis

But then how is Rizamon here? Said Joe Nearly wetting his pants

I don't know…But we better find out. Said Kari

Then at 6:06:06 (6:06 and six seconds) the ground started to shake and then VennomMyiostismon appeared exactly where Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon beat him

How could it be!!!!! Screamed all the original digidestoned

IM back. Said VennomMyiostismon Chuckling as he said it

Imperialdramon and Omnimon did all they could to try and defeat him but nothing worked! Then Rizamon looked up and a sword came out of nowhere and he actually landed a hit on VennomMyiostismon and he noticed

What is this? A little flee trying to take on me? Ha Laughed VennomMyiostismon

Rizamon you have to digivolve!

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4 Susanoomon takes the stage

Chapter 4 Susanoomon takes the stage

Talk in normal text

**Thought in bold**

Begin chapter

Rizamon digivolve to BladeRizamon

Digimon Analyzer

Name: BladeRizamon

Bio: BladeRizamon is Rizamon's champion form

Watch out VennomMyiostismon for his Rizing Slash

End Analyzer

BladeRizamon NOW!!! Screamed Kio

Rizing Slash!!!

With that Slash VennomMyiostismon fell! But he was not done! For he somehow was able to fully heal.

What! Said Kio

That should have done

Wait…Oh no he is not a mega but an Ultra-Mega the highest any digimon has ever gone!

Rizamon try again!

Rizing Slash!! Said BladeRizamon

Still nothing. Said Kio

Kio Omnimon and Imperialdramon will just have to help! Said Tai and Davis

Ok. Said Kio

Let's go!

**I hope they can do it. Thought Kio**

Supreme cannon! Said Omnimon

Gigaton Laser! Said Imperialdramon

Gatomon digivolve to Magnadramon

Gatomon Warp Digivolve to Magnadramon!

Patamon digivolve to Magnaangamon

Let's go! They all screamed!

It was a good fight, but he beat them all and reverted them to there rookie forms, except BladeRizamon

Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon and DNA digivolve with me! Said Blade Rizamon

OK. Said Veemon

Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon

BladeRizamon, ExVeemon DNA Digivolve to Susanoomon!

Digimon Analyzer

Name Susanoomon

Type Unknown

Holy Shit Nothing more is needed to say

End Digi-Analyzer

Ahh. Said the digidestoned


	5. Chapter 5 Is it over?

Chapter 5 is it over?

Begin chapter

Celestial Blade! Yelled Susanoomon

With that VennomMyiostismon was visibly injured

I must leave and heal. Said the angered VennomMyiostismon

He's leaving, think he'll come back? Asked Davis

If I know VennomMyiostismon then yes he will Replied TK

TK! Said a unknown Voice

Sakura! Screamed TK

Guys I'd like you to meat Sakura, she's my Girlfriend!

And look here's mine! Said patamon excitedly

I would like you to meet Floramon!

Hi! Said everyone cheerfully

Hey Patamon, do you want to go on a double date with me and Veemon? Asked

Gatomon Cheerfully

I don't know what do you think Floramon? Said Patamon

I'm ok with it, it will be lovely! Replied Floramon (I might not show the date in this story

Anytime soon)(By the way Veemon and Rizamon have turned back to normal by now)

Davis look I have the crest of courage and the crest of life glowing on me! Said Veemon

Yea your right… but none of us have the crest of life. Said Davis

Davis that must be your crest then! Said Tai

And Davis look, There's a tag on top your shirt! Said Kari

What a second… we all have Tags on, but how, they where destroyed! Said Sora

Hey… where's Kio! Said Davis

Yea they just disappeared. Said Joe

OMG LOOK AT THE TIME IM LATE FOR CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCREAMED JOE

I go to go, I have to go to dinner or else my mom will kill me! Said Mimi

And slowly 1 by 1 the digidestoned went home except Davis for he went over to Kari's for some "bed time". But little did they know that VennomMyiostismon was becoming more powerful by the hour.

(The next day)

Wake up Davis, its DINNER time. Said Kari who was a little annoyed

(In his dream)

Hello Davis, don't mind me I'm just here to KILL YOU!

(End)

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Screamed Davis who just awoke

What's wrong Davis? Asked Kari who was worried.

Nothing just had a bad dream. Said Davis

What time is it.

5 o'clock. Said Kari

Wow I slept for a long time. Said Davis

Yea you did, anyways we have a double date with TK and Sakura. Said Kari

Ok…WHAT!? Said Davis

Well we have to welcome Sakura. Said Kari

Fine.

Fin.

Ok I know I have short Chapters but I get very little time on the computer and have a busy scheldule.

Also thanks for some ideas( Lord Pata )


End file.
